


Second Life

by Jellonuna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Verylightangst, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: ‘I love second life the most’ Choi Seungcheol’20
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Second Life

“Take a break now before you fall sick again” Jihoon stared at the plastic bag in front of him, he looked behind and found Seungcheol grinned at him “Or at least eat first, we can share the fried chicken, I know you can’t resist”

“You know I can’t say no to chicken” Jihoon sigh before he stood up and faced Seungcheol “I hate you”

“I hate when you skip meals, so we are equal here, sit on the sofa I’ll prepare the chicken” Seungcheol pointed at the sofa inside Jihoon’s studio, the younger sighed before he decided there was no point of arguing with the leader after all he had skipped all the meals today and chicken at 2am sounds really good. Jihoon’s train of thoughts was disturbed by the smell of chicken and Seungcheol’s gentle hand patting his head

“Let’s eat” The leader said gently and Jihoon immediately took his first bite, he groaned in delight

“So good” Jihoon commented, wiping off the chicken out of its bone

“Chicken is always good, but I know this is your first meal of the day of course it tastes 100 times better” Seungcheol snorted before he took his coke and sipped it

“I’m sorry mom” Jihoon rolled his eyes but he gulped nervously when he saw Seungcheol was staring at him fiercely

“You know I care a lot about you, so can you at least take care of your own body and stop making me worried for once?” Seungcheol put down his drink and stared at Jihoon with the ‘don’t argue with me’ face

“You know I just can’t stop working when I’m on it? Inspiration doesn’t come so often, and food can wait” Jihoon snorted suddenly lost his appetite and put down his chicken

“And inspiration won’t come unless you have full stomach, how many times are you going to sacrifice your own body, you know it hurts me too every time you fall sick?” Seungcheol returned hotly

“Maybe you should stop caring so much about me hyung” Jihoon leaned back on his sofa, crossing his arms clearly didn’t want to lose in the argument

“Goddamn it you missed out the point lee jihoon!” Seungcheol ruffled his hair in frustration

“Enlighten me Choi Seungcheol, I get it, it’s hard to take care of me, to love me, to be by my side, it’s ok hyung, I understand if you want to give up on us” Jihoon stared at the wall this time, after that an awkward silent followed their conversation, neither of the two wanted to continue the conversation knew they both were too tired to talk in a the right mind and Jihoon was too stubborn to admit it

“Taking care of you is definitely not easy” Seungcheol said breaking up the silence in the room, Jihoon felt hurt by what Seungcheol said no matter how true it is

“Then don’t” Jihoon’s replied weakly

“But not to be with you… is hard, and I don’t even want to imagine it” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hand with his and squeeze it gently “We both are tired, let’s stop arguing”

“I know, sorry…” Jihoon sighed, he stared at the older this time and found his heart clenched a bit, Seungcheol looked worn out and he was truly sorry for adding on to the leader’s burden. They both eat quietly after that, but this time the silence was comforting and familiar and Jihoon loves it, it’s just something still didn’t feel right and there was one question had been bothering his mind since their argument started and he felt like he needed to say it out loud “Hyung” Jihoon said casually before putting down his empty coke bottle

“Hm?” Seungcheol rested his back on the sofa, eyes focused on his lover, that big eyes Jihoon loves the most

“Have you ever wished that things would be different?” Jihoon looked down on his lap didn’t dare to look at Seungcheol who started to raise up on of his eyebrow clearly didn’t know where the conversation was going “Have you ever wished that… you didn’t go into this line, working as an idol, and –“ Jihoon took a deep breath before he continued “and… maybe ever wished that things between us was never happened, you meet someone a girl or a boy who is easier to take care of, who will love you better than I am, who will… take better care of you?” Jihoon choked on his last words, he cleared his throat, his heart beating faster than normal thinking of what Seungcheol might answered and ready or not he needs to be prepared for whatever the older would say be it good or bad. Jihoon felt the tension rising when Seungcheol didn’t say anything, it took him few minutes before he decided to look up at the older finding the answer he had yet to get but instead of an answer he found Seungcheol just stared at him with blank expression and Jihoon immediately regretted his question “It’s ok hyung, let’s pretend I never ask that, that was dumb of me I’m sorry”

“It’s ok” Seungcheol said finally “I was just figuring out what did I do to you until you have that question in your mind” Seungcheol sighed, eyes still focus on the younger “and to answer to your question, yes I ever wished things would be different” Seungcheol tried to hide his smile when Jihoon looked dejected “Become an idol is not an easy job, there are times I wanted to give up, there are times I wished I was not an idol, there are times when I wished I could just runaway but baby, there is not a single time when I wish I didn’t meet you” Seungcheol smiled when Jihoon suddenly looked at him “You are the one I choose to be in my life, you’ve been there since day 0, when things went rough you stay strong, your determination never failed to amaze me, you are the one I love Lee Jihoon and I never wish things would be different because you are you, I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I don’t need someone else, all I want in my life is you” Seungcheol leaned down to kiss Jihoon “So stop thinking things would be different because I don’t want it to be different between you and me”

“Me too” Jihoon said after their kiss “I am glad that it’s you, and where else I could find someone who could tolerate me other than you” Jihoon grinned

“Trust me, it’s only me” Seungcheol laughed before he captured Jihoon’s lips again, pouring out the love and washing out all the doubts Jihoon had on his mind

_‘I love you hyung, even in my second life, I will continue to love you, I will always love you…’_

Forever

“You ever wonder how it tasted to kiss after eating chicken? I saw a couple making out after eating chicken” Seungkwan asked Hansol who ended up choked on his chicken

“Can you stop being gross? We are eating chicken now!”


End file.
